The Dinner Party
by insomniasucks
Summary: When a mysterious invitation comes from out of the blue, a handful of Konoha's best shinobi and their families are invited to a dinner party in their honors. Though suspicious the crew comply and attend, little did they know what sort of surprise was in for them. NaruIno SasuHina SakuKiba ShikaTema NejiTen. First Fanfic, so please be gentle. Future fic, AU/OC children.
1. Prologue

**First Fanfic, so please be gentle ^~^  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Boss? I got those files you wanted." A tall man dressed in a sharp black suit informed, knocking on a huge door.

"Just leave them on my desk, Taro." A low voice boomed from inside the room.

"Yes sir," the man opened the door, bowed, and placed the files on his desk, and swiftly left the room after bowing again.

As soon as the man named Taro left, the man sitting at the desk put down his newspaper, and revealed his round face. Grabbing the files with a smug grin and reading each one.

_Surname: Nara_  
_Given Name: Temari_  
_Age: 40_  
_Rank: Courier Jonin_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Yondaime Kazekage and his wife Karura_  
_Siblings: Two younger brothers, Kankuro and Gaara_  
_Spouse: Nara Shikamaru_  
_Children: One daughter, Tema, and one son, Shikari_  
_Height: 5'5 ft._  
_Hair Color: Golden Blonde_  
_Skin Color: Fair _  
_Eye Color: Teal_  
_Occupation/Position: Messenger from Konoha to Suna_

_Surname: Hyuuga_  
_Given Name: Tenten_  
_Age: 38_  
_Rank: Jonin_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Unknown_  
_Siblings: Unknown_  
_Spouse: Hyuuga Neji_  
_Children: One son, Tejen, and one daughter, Jeni_  
_Height: 5'4 ft._  
_Hair Color: Brown_  
_Skin Color: Fair _  
_Eye Color: Brown_  
_Occupation/Position: Hyuuga Matriarch _

_Surname: Hyuuga_  
_Given Name: Neji_  
_Age: 38_  
_Rank: Jonin_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Hyuuga Hizashi father, unknown mother_  
_Siblings: None_  
_Spouse: Hyuuga Tenten_  
_Children: One son, Tejen, and one daughter Jeni_  
_Height: 5'8 ft._  
_Hair Color: Dark Brown_  
_Skin Color: Pale _  
_Eye Color: White_  
_Occupation/Position: Head of the Hyuuga clan_

_Surname: Inuzuka_  
_Given Name: Sakura_  
_Age: 37_  
_Rank: Medical Ninja_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki_  
_Siblings: None_  
_Spouse: Inuzuka Kiba_  
_Children: Eldest son, Sakubi, only daughter, Kunisa, and youngest son, Hinari_  
_Height: 5'3 ft._  
_Hair Color: Pink_  
_Skin Color: Fair _  
_Eye Color: Green_  
_Occupation/Position: Head Doctor at Konoha hospital/ Inuzuka Matriarch_

_Surname: Inuzuka_  
_Given Name: Kiba_  
_Age: 37_  
_Rank: Tokubetsu Jonin_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Mother, Inuzuka Tsume, Unknown father_  
_Siblings: One older sister, Inuzuka Hana_  
_Spouse: Inuzuka Sakura_  
_Children: Eldest son, Sakubi, only daughter, Kunisa, youngest son, Hinari_  
_Height: 5'7 ft._  
_Hair Color: Brown_  
_Skin Color: Tan _  
_Eye Color: Black_  
_Occupation/Position: Tokubetsu Jonin_

_Surname: Uchiha_  
_Given Name: Sasuke_  
_Age: 37_  
_Rank: ANBU _  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto_  
_Siblings: One older brother, Itachi_  
_Spouse: Uchiha Hinata_  
_Children: Eldest son, Misuke, youngest son, Takun_  
_Height: 5'9 ft._  
_Hair Color: Black_  
_Skin Color: Pale _  
_Eye Color: Black_  
_Occupation/Position: ANBU captain, Head of the Uchiha Clan_

_Surname: Nara_  
_Given Name: Shikamaru_  
_Age: 37_  
_Rank: Jonin_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Nara Shikaku and Yoshino_  
_Siblings: None_  
_Spouse: Nara Temari_  
_Children: One daughter, Tema, and one son Shikari_  
_Height: 5'7 ft._  
_Hair Color: Black_  
_Skin Color: Pale _  
_Eye Color: Black_  
_Occupation/Position: Head of the Nara clan, Konoha's Strategy Advisor_

_Surname: Uzumaki_  
_Given Name: Ino_  
_Age: 37_  
_Rank: Jonin_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Yamanaka Inoichi and his wife._  
_Siblings: None_  
_Spouse: Uzumaki Naruto_  
_Children: One son, Namiko, the elder daughter, Nino, and the youngest, Nina_  
_Height: 5'4 ft._  
_Hair Color: Platinum Blonde_  
_Skin Color: Fair _  
_Eye Color: Light Blue_  
_Occupation/Position: Konoha's First Lady_

_Surname: Uzumaki_  
_Given Name: Naruto_  
_Age: 37_  
_Rank: Kage_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina_  
_Siblings: None_  
_Spouse: Uzumaki Ino_  
_Children: One son, Namiko, elder daughter, Nino, youngest daughter, Nina_  
_Height: 5'10 ft._  
_Hair Color: Blonde_  
_Skin Color:Tan _  
_Eye Color: Blue_  
_Occupation/Position: Rokudaime Hokage_

_Surname: Uchiha_  
_Given Name: Hinata_  
_Age: 37_  
_Rank: Jonin_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Hyuuga Hiashi and his wife._  
_Siblings: One younger sister, Hanabi_  
_Spouse: Uchiha Sasuke_  
_Children: Eldest son, Misuke, and youngest, Takun_  
_Height: 5'3 ft._  
_Hair Color: Indigo_  
_Skin Color: Pale _  
_Eye Color: White_  
_Occupation/Position: Uchiha Matriarch _

_Surname: Nara_  
_Given Name: Tema_  
_Age: 18_  
_Rank: Jonin_  
_Parents: Nara Shikamaru and Temari_  
_Siblings: One younger brother, Shikari_  
_Height: 5'5_  
_Hair Color: Black_  
_Skin Color: Pale _  
_Eye Color: Teal_  
_Occupation/Position: Nara Heiress_

_Surname: Uchiha _  
_Given Name: Misuke_  
_Age: 17_  
_Rank: ANBU_  
_Parents: Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata_  
_Siblings: One younger brother, Takun_  
_Height: 5'8 ft._  
_Hair Color: Indigo_  
_Skin Color: Pale _  
_Eye Color: Black_  
_Occupation/Position: Uchiha heir_

_Surname: Uzumaki_  
_Given Name: Namiko_  
_Age: 17_  
_Rank: ANBU_  
_Parents: Uzumaki Naruto and Ino_  
_Siblings: Two younger sisters, Nino and Nina_  
_Height: 5'9 ft._  
_Hair Color: Blonde_  
_Skin Color: Tan _  
_Eye Color: Light Blue_  
_Occupation/Position: Uzumaki Heir_

_Surname: Hyuuga_  
_Given Name: Tejen_  
_Age: 17_  
_Rank: ANBU_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Hyuuga Neji and Tenten_  
_Siblings: One younger sister, Jeni_  
_Height: 5'7 ft._  
_Hair Color: Brown_  
_Skin Color: Fair _  
_Eye Color: White_  
_Occupation/Position: Hyuuga Heir_

_Surname: Uzumaki _  
_Given Name: Nino_  
_Age: 15_  
_Rank: Nothing_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Uzumaki Naruto and Ino_  
_Siblings: One older brother, Namiko, and one younger sister, Nina_  
_Height: 5'5 ft._  
_Hair Color: Blonde_  
_Skin Color: Tan _  
_Eye Color: Blue_  
_Occupation/Position: Konoha's Princess_

_Surname: Inuzuka_  
_Given Name: Sakubi_  
_Age: 14_  
_Rank: Chunin_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Inuzuka Kiba and Sakura_  
_Siblings: One younger sister, Kunisa, and One younger brother, Hinari_  
_Height: 5'6 ft._  
_Hair Color: Auburn_  
_Skin Color: Tan _  
_Eye Color: Black_  
_Occupation/Position: Heir to the Inuzuka clan_

_Surname: Uchiha_  
_Given Name: Takun_  
_Age: 14_  
_Rank: Chunin_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata_  
_Siblings: One older brother, Misuke_  
_Height: 5'4 ft._  
_Hair Color: Black_  
_Skin Color: Pale _  
_Eye Color: Black_  
_Occupation/Position: Chunin_

_ Surname: Hyuuga_  
_Given Name: Jeni_  
_Age: 13_  
_Rank: Genin_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Hyuuga Neji and Tenten_  
_Siblings: One older brother, Tejen_  
_Height: 5'1 ft._  
_Hair Color: Dark Brown_  
_Skin Color: Pale _  
_Eye Color: White_  
_Occupation/Position: Genin in squad 6, led by Konohamaru Sarutobi_

_Surname: Nara_  
_Given Name: Shikari_  
_Age: 13_  
_Rank: Genin_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Nara Shikamaru and Temari_  
_Siblings: One older sister, Tema_  
_Height: 5'2 ft._  
_Hair Color: Golden Blonde_  
_Skin Color: Fair _  
_Eye Color: Black_  
_Occupation/Position: Genin in squad 4 led by Hatake Sakumo_

_Surname: Inuzuka_  
_Given Name: Kunisa_  
_Age: 13_  
_Rank: Genin_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Inuzuka Kiba and Sakura_  
_Siblings: One older brother Sakubi, and one younger brother, Hinari_  
_Height: 5'2 ft._  
_Hair Color: Dusty Red_  
_Skin Color: Fair _  
_Eye Color: Jade_  
_Occupation/Position: Genin in squad 8, led by Taro Sarutobi_

_Surname: Uzumaki_  
_Given Name: Nina_  
_Age: 8_  
_Rank: Nothing_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Uzumaki Naruto and Ino_  
_Siblings: One older brother, Namiko and one older Sister, Nino_  
_Height: 4'5 ft._  
_Hair Color: Platinum Blonde_  
_Skin Color: Fair _  
_Eye Color: Light Blue_  
_Occupation/Position: Nothing_

_Surname: Inuzuka_  
_Given Name: Hinari_  
_Age: 5_  
_Rank: Nothing_  
_Village: Konohagakure_  
_Parents: Inuzuka Kiba and Sakura_  
_Siblings: One older brother, Sakubi and one older sister, Kunisa_  
_Height: 3'4 ft._  
_Hair Color: Brown_  
_Skin Color: Tan _  
_Eye Color: Brown_  
_Occupation/Position: Nothing_

After reading all the files, said man quickly took out a sheet of stationery and began to scribble in very fancy cursive writing,

_'Good Day! I'll say, you and your family have made quite the impression on me , much so I'd like to host a dinner party in your honor the eleventh of this coming Friday. Please arrive promptly at 9 pm, no earlier, no later. This is a formal occasion so please dress in appropriate attire. The location will be west of Konoha in a large building shielded by a forest with especially dark trees.'_

When he finished writing five individual and specific invites he dialed a number on his phone and put the receiver to his head, "Hello Kabuki? Please come by my office and print a copy of each of these invites on stationery." he then hung up and reclined into his seat, his hands behind his head smirking, "This outta be fun."


	2. Invitations

**Apology and Gratitude at the end.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

**DING DONG**

The doorbell rang for the umpteenth time, and Nara Shikari was getting rather annoyed, for he was trying to take a nap but whoever was at the door was doing him no justice.

_'I'll just wait, they'll leave eventually,_' he thought as he reclined further into the couch. But when the doorbell rang a few more times, he forced both eyes open and screamed, "IS ANYONE GONNA GET THAT?" After a minute of silence and a couple other rings on the doorbell. Shikari got up, rolling his shoulders as he cracked his back, and made his way to the door.

Opening the door with mild aggravation on his face, he found no one there, creasing his brows he almost shut the door before noticing a very elaborate envelope on the ground. He crouched down to pick it up and bring it to his face.

'Mail? That's weird, mom usually gives and receives the mail.' he thought before opening the envelope and lazily skimming the fancy script.

'_Good Day! I'll say, you and your family have made quite the impression on me , much so I'd like to host a dinner party in your honor the eleventh of this coming Friday. Please arrive promptly at 9 pm, no earlier, no later. This is a formal occasion so please dress in appropriate attire. The location will be west of Konoha in a small building in a forest with especially dark trees.'_

After reading it with little interest and muttering, "Troublesome,"  
he shut the door, dropped the invitation on the floor, and leapt on the couch resuming his nap in peace.

* * *

Tenten watched from inside as her son and husband sparred in the dojo, furrowing her brows brows when she saw Neji's seething at their sons holding back.

_'Tejen..'_ she thought.

**DING DONG**

The doorbell pulled her out of her thoughts. She waltzed to the door, practicing the Hyuuga way. She mentally swore when she found no one at the door, containing her anger. She was about to close the door when she found a white square lying on the floor.

Curious, she bent down to pick it up before smoothing her skirt and closing the door. Captivated by its intricate design and detail, Tenten carefully opened it and slowly read its cursive print.

_'Good Day! I'll say, you and your family have made quite the impression on me , much so I'd like to host a dinner party in your honor the eleventh of this coming Friday. Please arrive promptly at 9 pm, no earlier, no later. This is a formal occasion so please dress in appropriate attire. The location will be west of Konoha in a small building in a forest with especially dark trees.'_

_'No signature?_' she thought as she placed the invitation back in its envelope and closed it, putting it away and deciding to bring it up after dinner. To which she remembered she had to start on.

* * *

"And then, she told me to get my own Sakubi! Like what is that? Doesnt she know he's MY brother before HER anything? God I really hate those dumb snobby Uzumaki Blondes." Kunisa complained to an amused Sakura listening while cooking.

Sakura looked up from cutting carrots to give her daughter a smile of mirth, "Oh honey, me and Ino were the same when we were your ages. And now? We're best friends!"

"But Mooooom! I-"

**DING DONG**

Kunisa was cut off by the doorbell, "Oh could you get that baby? Im kinda busy." Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Kunisa made her way off the stool to the front door. Once she opened it, much to her chagrin, found no one at the door. Fuming, she balled her fists and ran out to the patio screaming, "Stop ding dong ditching my damn house, you jerks!"

While she was walking back inside she felt her bare feet brush against paper, confused she lifted her foot and pulled off the stuck paper and brought it to her face.

'_Oh! It's a letter!'_ She thought while ripping the envelope to pieces, not even batting an eye at the beautiful envelope. Pulling out a white invitation, she through whatever was left of the envelope on the floor and smashed the door closed. Speedreading on the way back to the kitchen.

_'Good Day! I'll say, you and your family have made quite the impression on me , much so I'd like to host a dinner party in your honor the eleventh of this coming Friday. Please arrive promptly at 9 pm, no earlier, no later. This is a formal occasion so please dress in appropriate attire. The location will be west of Konoha in a small building in a forest with especially dark trees.'_

"Mom, we're invited to a dinner party." Kunisa said,

"Thats nice sweetheart, put it away and we'll discuss it after dinner." Sakura breathed not looking up from washing more carrots to cut.

* * *

Misuke was not happy. Not only was he yelled at by his father to 'GET THE DAMN DOOR!' while he stay in his bedroom doing god knows what with his pregnant mom, but he also left his half naked date alone in his room.

He slammed the unopened envelope and ran back up to his poor neglected date. On his way up the stairs he saw her fully clothed and walking down stairs, she shot him an apologetic look, "Sorry! Your dad sorta killed the mood.." walking passed him, he followed her, "Wait! Nami!"

"Sorry, call me!" she shouted before slamming the door.

Misuke was now pissed. What was he gonna do with THIS now?  
He shifted his gaze to the bulge in his pants.

"Cold shower, here I come." he sighed going back upstairs.

Takun quickly ran out of the bathroom, "Is everyone alright? I heard a slam!"

"Shut up, Takun." Misuke's faint voice could be heard from upstairs.

Takun let out a sigh of relief, '_Everyone's okay._' he thought, deactivating his byakugan and showing his dark gray eyes.

He was about to enter the kitchen when he saw a elaborate envelope on the table. He curiously held it up before opening and reading it.

_'Good Day! I'll say, you and your family have made quite the impression on me , much so I'd like to host a dinner party in your honor the eleventh of this coming Friday. Please arrive promptly at 9 pm, no earlier, no later. This is a formal occasion so please dress in appropriate attire. The location will be west of Konoha in a small building in a forest with especially dark trees.'_

Once he was done reading it he immediately ran upstairs to his parents room, he suddenly froze on the stairs as he shuddered at the last time he barged into his parents room. Instead he decided to leave the invitation where he found it and went back into the kitchen to get his water.

* * *

"NINA! GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR BRUSH!" Nino chased her younger sister with a voice so loud Suna's complaining.

Nina giggled as she outran her sister to the kitchen, though her giggling immediately ceased once she saw what was on the kitchen table.

Nino, slightly startled by her sisters abrupt laughter, but none the less took back her brush from her off guard sister. After looking in front of her though did she understand why Nina's laugh was cut short.

There they were, Konoha's royal couple making out on the breakfast table. Nino immediately shielded her sister's eyes and let out a scream that put the previous one to shame.

Namiko dashed in just in time to see his parents stop and stare at them with a mix of embarrassment and irritation.

"Come on guys we eat there!" Namiko cringed as he covered Nino's eyes.

Naruto quickly got off his wife and helped her up to the table. Staring at his three children, his only son, Namiko, a spitting image of Naruto's own father was dressed in his ANBU attire. Naruto later shifted his gaze to his eldest daughter, Konoha's princess, Nino. She looked exactly like a feminine version of him and with frizzy hair this morning. _'Heh, that's why she wanted her brush back._' Naruto smiled as he saw his last treasure, his own little princess, Nina. Looking much like Ino in her childhood.

He looked back up at his son and noticed he was clutching a fancy looking envelope. "What's that, boy?"

Namiko looked down at the envelope before handing it to his father,  
"I don't know I haven't read it yet."

Naruto opened the envelope and quickly read it,

_'Good Day! I'll say, you and your family have made quite the impression on me , much so I'd like to host a dinner party in your honor the eleventh of this coming Friday. Please arrive promptly at 9 pm, no earlier, no later. This is a formal occasion so please dress in appropriate attire. The location will be west of Konoha in a small building in a forest with especially dark trees.'_

"Hm, looks like we're invited to a dinner party." he said lifting his eyes from the invitation to his family's confused expression.

"Who's inviting?" Ino asked.

"No idea," Naruto said, putting away the envelope and smiled at his family. Pushing his suspicions in the back of his head.

* * *

"So Shikamaru? Any clues to who sent this?" Kiba asked.

"Not even a trace, who ever mailed these was slick, they didn't leave any fingerprints." Shikamaru deadpanned not taking his eyes off the invitations and envelopes.

"Well, there you have it Naruto, what do you wanna do about this?" Kiba asked.

Naruto took a long look at the invites, then at the 4 men scattered in his office, before finally replying, "I say we attend."

This caught them all off guard, "Are you out of your mind, dobe?" Sasuke yelled.

"Heh, why? Best way to investigate is to personally be there right? You're not scared are you teme?" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke growled, "What about our families? My wife's pregnant."

Naruto thought before smiling, "Relax, we've got Konoha's genius, greatest tokubetsu jonin of our year, heads of the most powerful and respected clans of our village, and Konoha's greatest Hokage. If they've got any sense they won't mess with us."

Sasuke nodded, "Should I bring ANBU for back up?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned, "Come now, Sasuke, you know it's impolite to bring uninvited guests."

* * *

**IM SO SORRY THAT ABOUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, but trust me its important. Also, sorry for the duplication of chapter uploads, I reread the first chapter and noticed a ton of mistakes and I really wanna make this story perfect, so I reuploaded the first chapter, hopefully it makes more sense now.**

**Alsoooo, i'd like to thank you guys! Thank you soooo soo soo much for reviewing! the first comment made me get up and finish writing the second chapter in my notebook at like 4 am, I KNOW I KNOW INSOMNIAAAA~ 3 FOLLOWS AND 3 COMMENTS! THANK YOUUU! HOPE FULLY YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER MORE THAN THE FIRST 3 Thank you for reviewing and please keep them coming!  
**


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Ino! Please hurry!" Naruto called from downstairs.

"Just a minute, Naruto!" She yelled back.

Naruto sighed, she had said that an hour ago and the invitation said nine o'clock on the dot! Not wanting to argue, Naruto replied, "Okay honey, take your time."

What the hell takes woman so long anyway? Naruto and his son has the right idea of formal, a simple button up shirt and dress pants was just fine, Naruto's of course topped with his hokage robe. Naruto could spot his son's ANBU vest from under his shirt, he smiled, never shorthanded.

He turned his head back to the stairs, ready to call for his wife again, when he saw her walking down. Damn, she could take all the time she wanted, Ino was hot. Only Ino could pull off a casual dress, her hair kept in her usual high ponytail and a swipe of hair on her right cheek. Looking below, Naruto found his little Nina dressed in a designer dress Ino just HAD to buy her. It was black with a tan belt. "_ Ino's out of her mind! A simple dress like that is making me broke._" He looked back up at her face, and instantly forgot about his finance, his precious little pumpkin reminding him of her mother's beauty back when she had short hair.

Naruto suddenly frowned, "Where's Nino?"

"Here! I'm coming daddy!" Nino came down the stairs, Naruto's frown only grew wider.

Naruto flinched at the length of the dress, cringed at the amount of cleavage she showed, and almost cried when he saw her make up.  
"Go change. Now."

Everyone looked at Nino, Naruto wanted to die, Ino looked jealous, probably because she thought she looked better than her, not a chance. Nina looked awestruck and Namiko just shook his head.

Nino giggled innocently, "Oh don't be silly daddy! Its already 7:30 can't keep the others waiting now can we?" She winked before making her way to the door.

Naruto face palmed, she set that up.

If looks could kill, the Uzumaki's would be dead immediately. By the time they got to the village gates, every pair of eyes was glaring. Well! What was he supposed to do? He was the only one with a family of 3 girls! Nino could swear she heard Kunisa fake cough "whore" and a few stifled giggles.

She stuck out her tongue and walked in the direction of her brother, Sakubi had his tongue out of his mouth and started drooling. Namiko grabbed his sister's arm and held her back, "Listen Nino, I don't know who you're trying to impress here, in fact I think you're only doing this to make dad mad. But there aren't any guys of your age attending so behave, and you dogboy, keep your distance." He whispered just loud enough so that only they could hear, then glared in Sakubi's direction.

"Can we get this over with already?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Right, lead the way Neji!" Naruto declared.

"Acknowledge your leader," Sasuke whispered curtly to Misuke and Tejen, who quickly bowed, "Hokage-sama."

Naruto gave an annoyed look and punched both of them to the ground, "That's Uncle Naruto to you two." He said following Neji.

Namiko chuckled and helped the two up, well helped Tejen up, Misuke pushed away his hand.

And soon the were all half way there with small talk ranging from,

"Hey Namiko, don't tell Misuke, but I think his mom's boobs are huge."

"I heard that, dick."

to..

"Sasuke, can you carry me? I'm tired."

"Yeah, get on my neck."

and even..

"Tema looks fucking hot!"

"Yea, she's 4 years older than us, I don't think she's into you. Plus aren't you with Nino?"

"Oh Takun, when will you learn one just isnt enough?"  
"I don't know, when will you learn not to get involved with our Hokages family, Sakubi?"

"Damnit Takun, shut the hell up."

"Sorry dad."

Until they finally got to their destination. It was 8:58, thunder and lightning could be seen in the sky and rain wasn't far from falling, coming closer to the building, it was enormous but eerily dark and quiet, the building looked more like a deserted mansion it was spooky yet still elegant.

Naruto nodded to Sasuke, who looked at their ANBU teens behind him, who nodded in affirmation. He glanced at their vests, making sure they aren't that noticeable. Now that he thought of it everyone came prepared, awesome this should be a breeze then. Suddenly the opening of the huge 8 by 8 ft front door turned everyone's attention back to the building, out came a petite woman with short black hair dressed in black. She finished stretching the door open before bowing,

"Good day Konoha residents, we've been expecting you, thank you for coming. My name is Chiru and I'll be your escort to The Dinner Party."

* * *

**SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! I had a friend over and blaaaah sorry, maybe this cliffy will make up for it? Anyways, if you guys wanted me to go into detail on what they wore please do not hesitate to tell me, I wanted to include it but i don't know, i thought it sounded lame, ****ALSO do you guys wanna see how their children look? I could find pictures online and post them on my page if you want! Anyways, 500 views! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS 3 AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORING AND GAAH I LOVE YOU GUYS 3**

**Oh and do you think I should make my characters do the disclaimer? LET ME KNOW AS WELL!**

**Review Please! I love it when you guys review :)**


	4. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

They hesitated coming in the building, but the light showers sped them up.

Once they entered the building, Ino couldn't believe her eyes. The interior was beautiful, it looked better than the Uzumaki mansion she constantly furnished and remodeled for eight years. But she was inspired once again and was already nagging Naruto to 'look at this!' and 'we have to get one of those!'.

They were led into an enormous hallway with doors on either side, lit by expensive,though slightly dusty, chandeliers. It looked much like an abandoned mansion, like the ones people mimick on halloween. Though this one looked so real, maybe because it was, but Ino felt like she was in a formal masquerade ball, the mood was so gloomy yet elegant.

Her daughter's complain brought her out of her awe, "Damnit, I'm wet."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" came the reply of Sakura's, oldest son, Sakubi. Ah yes, Ino remembered him and her eldest daughter were still dating. She liked the boy, she just couldn't stand his pervertedness, and apparently neither could Naruto or Namiko. Ino couldn't count how many times she had to call someone for help to hold Naruto back from killing the poor boy. She also remembered, her and Sakura's boasting about them marrying and the thought of themselves finally becoming sisters.

Back to what was going on, Ino could see the clenching fist of Namiko, once the Inuzuka heir had commented. As he swiftly pulled his sister to his side, he raised the laughing boy to his face seething and whispering harshly, "Remember to keep your distance." Sakubi nodded, immediately stopping his laugh and breaking a sweat, before being dropped the two inches to the floor.

He kept following the group down a very long hallway until they finally reached the widest most spacious dining room Sakubi had ever seen.  
There was pearly white expensive looking china on the tables with the corresponding chairs behind them. With waiters dressed in matching fancy black suits and waitresses all in black dresses identical to the one Chiro or whatever her name is wore. Sakubi took a moment to admire their bodies before turning his attention back to Chira, or..something.

"Please make yourselves at home, your host should arrive momentarily." Chiru left the room after a short curtsy. Leaving the group alone and already picking seats. The table had been set up so everyone was facing each other all the way down until a final chair at the end of the table. Sasuke assumed the host would be sitting there, and took the penultimate seat of the parallel chairs.

Naruto got the hint, and immediately fixed himself to the seat next to him, sitting perpendicularly next to the host. Ino sat in front of him, also perpendicular to the host, Hinata did the same, sitting across from Sasuke. And soon, the married couples had nearly taken half of the twenty two seated dining room. With the wives on the left side and husbands on the right. Their children seated, next to Temari was her daughter Tema, who was seated in front of a discomforted Tejen.

"Namiko switch seats with me, you get along with everybody. Misuke's my best friend too you know?"

Tema noticed this and immediately sent a condescending smirk towards him, "Aw, what's the matter? You jealous your two best friends get to sit together while you get stuck with a little ol me?"

Tejen bit his tongue in attempt to not argue in front of his parents, while Misuke and Namiko watched amusedly. Best friends forever right? The bastards, not helping a friend in need. He reasoned it'd be okay if he just adjusted his eyes to his food and friends to the left of him instead of staring at the provoking woman in front of him.

"Nope," he replied with a smile.

Tema rolled her eyes and started playing with Misuke's hair, much to his displeasure.

"Would you stop?" he groaned in irritation.

Tema smirked, filled with the same condescending provocative spirit, she sang, "Why? Does little Suke-kun get irritated when older woman play with him that aren't naked?" She pinched his cheek.

Wrapping his hand around her abruptly frozen wrist, he put it down as gently as he could manage, clenching his jaw and other fist. He seethed,  
"Leave me alone."

Namiko kicked him under the table, scowling at how he hurt a lady. Misuke glared at him wiping his pinched cheek.

Takun and Sakubi babbled about nonsense, well at least Takun did, Sakubi was much too busy staring at Nino's open cleavage and only nodded.

Takun hadn't known there had been someone else listening to his lonesome conversation. Hyuuga Jeni sat directly next to him, which she was immensely great full for, not directly face to face across from each other. But a subtle seating from next to each other was the closest she had ever been to him. She admired his relaxed composure, hands in pockets, and nonchalant chatting.

Kunisa sat across from Jeni, who was too weird and quiet to converse with and next to Shikari, who was half asleep and probably was too boring to talk to, she sighed and rested her head on her arms.

Catching Takun's naturally caring attention, he perked up and asked her, "Is there something wrong Kunisa?"

Jeni literally felt her stomach sink, he noticed her sitting diagonal to him but hadn't batted an eye on the girl right next to him? No suffix too, they were probably on a first name basis. God, she had never felt so inferior in her life, well other than the thousand times her father had chosen to train Tejen than her.

"This party blows," Kunisa deadpanned not taking her eyes off her gaze on nothing in particular, making it look like she was talking to herself.

"Aw, come on! This party's only just started, they haven't even brought the food out yet, be patient it should get better soon." he offered a smile.

Be patient? He knew Kunisa well enough to know she was not a patient girl. She was about to remind him when she saw his smile, she smiled back. Acknowledging him for being the big brother she once had, of course she had an older brother, but Sakubi was far too mean to her, and so much more interested in Nino and other girls.

Blood boiling, Jeni balled her fists and looked down. She didn't hate Kunisa, no she didn't hate anyone. She just couldn't stand Takun noticing others instead of her. Maybe it was her appearance? Dull flat brown hair and an even flatter chest didn't help her stand out. Contrary to Kunisa's dusty red hair and brilliant green eyes, she was taller more developed than Jeni was. She was confident, bright, and beautiful. Everything Jeni was not.

Nina sat politely next to Jeni, folding her arms neatly over the table and crossing her legs. She smiled at a scared looking Hinari.  
"Don't be afraid, I don't bite."

He smiled back though still a little worried by an ominous feeling.

The waiters and waitresses randomly burst into the room, bring large elaborate plates of every food you could imagine, barbeque to salad to ramen to rice cakes. They had everything. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who nodded.

"Woah this looks great!" Naruto cheered.

"And fattening," Ino finished.

Sasuke was too busy playing footsy with Hinata under the table to notice them, he smirked hoping she got his hint.

Hinata grimaced, not this again. It was always the same routine, Sasuke would rub her legs under the table slowly before putting her feet above his and swinging them. It was usually a sign to cut dinner early and get intimate, leaving the dishes to the boys. Misuke eventually caught onto this little tradition and would try his hardest not to cough up bile on the dinner table, pushing his food away, "I've lost my appetite," he'd glare at his father who was sweeping his mother up and carrying her upstairs, "Clean up, boy." Misuke would only groan, "You know it's your fault I'm going to end up malnutritioned." "Then eat outside." Came the faint voice of his father upstairs before a shutting door.  
Hinata couldn't believe Sasuke, seriously? At a time like this? While she was seven months pregnant it was a miracle she found a dress to fit into? She stepped on his foot and shifted her eyes to the food.

The waitresses served everyone a generous amount of everything. Before leaving as swiftly as they came. The room was silenced again, nobody daring to touch their forks, waiting for the host. The only sound audible was the pouring rain and steady thunder, until a sound so immense it could be heard from Ame erupted. Lightning crackled at the ground very close to the building and shook everyone a little, the lights flickered before shutting off completely. And when they turned back on another noise was heard.

"Where's Ino!?"**  
**

* * *

Ah, hopefully this chapter gave everyone's opinions on each other. Thank you for reviewing! And please keep reviewing! :D


	5. Separtation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

After a minute or two of calming Naruto down from swearing and crushing everything in the room. Shikamaru took a deep sigh, fuck they just had to take Ino. Of everyone here it had to be her. Troublesome woman.

"Okay everyone, listen up," The room immediately quieted at his firm voice, "Ino's been taken and whoever took her is most likely expecting us to go looking for her, of course they'd know we'd have to split up judging from the size of this building. My guess is they're gonna try to take us all out individually, which is why we have to get into teams of three."

Everyone stood, taking in every word he said before Kiba asked, "Kay, who's on each others team?"

Shikamaru contemplated for a while, okay the byakugan would definitely help in this situation so it's wise to distribute it evenly, there's only five though, and in groups of three we'd add up to seven, so two groups have to be strong enough to sustain themselves. It's also best to keep the children and parents separated to reduce emotion and keep everyone's eyes on the goal. "The children and us adults are going to be in separate teams. We're starting with Namiko, Tema, and Nina will take the west side.

He watched Nina immediately cling to Namiko's side and Tema wait for him to come to her. Despite having no byakugan in this team Shikamaru had a lot of faith in them, Namiko being the prodigy his year, his own daughter Tema and her strong will, as well as Nino for knowing that Namiko would do anything for his sisters and protect them his life.

"Next we'll have Misuke, Sakubi, and Jeni searching south of the building." Shikamaru also believed strongly in this team, he knew Jeni's byakugan could see at least eight km, and knew Misuke being the show off he is would make sure no one got hurt and left all the action for himself, most likely provoking Sakubi, who can also track her scent and guide them if anything were to happen to Jeni, and causing him to engage in battle as well, making sure Jeni could still be stable enough to guide them. Watching as Jeni timidly walked over to Misuke and Sakubi casually walk to meet them. Misuke not talking his eyes off Shikamaru. He continued, "Nino, Takun, and Kunisa are to be searching the east."

He felt a bit uncertain about this group, he knew Nino and Kunisa didn't get along at all, but hoped for Takun to ease the tension, being the best friend of Nino's boyfriend, and Kunisa's brother. He knew Naruto wouldn't allow her to take part in ninja activities so she would pretty much have to be protected by both Takun and Kunisa, which he knew we're strong fighters, but Kunisa was still only a genin and Takun chunnin. Weak ranks to protect a princess, but they had to take risks for the queen, Ino.

His anxiousness only worsening when he saw Takun drag a thrashing Kunisa to Nino. He quickly dismissed the thought as he announced the final team, "And Tejen, Shikari, and Hinari will be looking downstairs." Feeling a bit more confident about this team, he had only hoped Shikari could be more alert and hoped he could stall them with the decent amount of jutsu he possessed. He knew Hinari was barely five and couldn't do much except run and cry, so he put an awful amount of responsibility of Tejen, hoping his skills as ANBU and Hyuuga would be enough to keep them alive.

"Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke are to supply back up anytime needed and search everywhere." He knew Neji and Sasuke, both scoring number one in each of their years wouldn't have a problem being back up and knew Sakura could pack a punch as well. With Hinata pregnant he didnt know how much it might affect her chakra system and how far she'd be able to use her byakugan, so he put the strongest byakugan left on this team.

"I want Temari, Tenten, and Kiba to search upstairs." He knew Kiba and Akamaru would easily track Ino's scent and try to find her, Tenten and Temari are the toughest kunoichi here, he knew they wouldn't have a problem.

Looking over to Naruto he knew he'd be determined to get Ino no matter what, so it was easy to decide his team, "Hinata, Naruto, and I will take the north side of the building. Dismissed."

And in a flash the said group dashed away to their assigned locations.  
"Namiko, is uh, momma gonna be okay?" Nino timidly asked her older brother carrying her on his back.  
Namiko smiled, "Of course, we're going to save her no matter what."

Fixing his face back to a determined one and picking up the pace occasionally reaching a dead end and turning the corner before continuing their search and Tema not too far behind.

The group started noticing an odd pattern of corners and dead ends,  
"Tema, I think we're under a genjutsu." Namiko alarmed.

"You're only now noticing it? Speak for yourself kid, I've already deactivated it." Tema sassed.

Namiko gave a weak smile and quickly dispelled the jutsu from his sister and himself. Now following Tema, his sharp eyes spotted a string and immediately called, "Tema, stop. It's a trap."

"Yeah but it's not only one, look closely at your feet."

Sure enough when Namiko looked down there were small strings keeping his feet in place, after a cry of shock from his sister he quickly pulled out a kunai from his holster and cut the strings. Passing the kunai to Tema he advised, "We should watch where we're stepping."

"Don't tell me what to do little man." she warned. And before long they were off, avoiding as much obstacles as they could to find Ino.

What they didn't notice was green eyes with red sclera watching from behind.

* * *

**Fights and Drama coming up soon, thank you for reviewing and everything! Love you guys! Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think of the children and story!**


	6. Conflict

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

To say Misuke was angry would have been an understatement. Misuke desperately tried to conceal it though, ANBU must not show emotion, ever. But the fact that he had to watch over two brats he didn't even care about, they were worse than Takun.

He had no problem with the girl, she barely spoke and just did as she was told and guided them. But that did'nt mean he liked her either, Tejen's sister. He hardly noticed her and only acknowledged her as the freak that for some reason stresses whenever her parents invite their family over for dinner, she looks at Takun a lot and whenever he talks to her, she just blanks and talks really fast and then excuses herself. Weirdo.

The other one, Sakubi, he didn't really care about him much, he just really irritated the shit out of him. He knew Namiko hated him, and Misuke didnt like him much. Misuke barely liked anyone, except for those dumb civilain girls who were too easy and Namiko and Tejen, but even them he did'nt 'like' just tolerated. He couldn't stand his bastard father, or dumb mother, and more or less his idiot of a brother.

"So Misuke, how long?" Sakubi asked.

Misuke narrowed his eyes, but none the less continued taking the lead.  
"How long what?"

Sakubi brightened, and quickly caught up to were Misuke was, "You know.." His eyes shifted to Misuke's pants, mischievous gleam in them.

Misuke clenched his fist, not being able to hold in his anger anymore he punched Sakubi right into a red Jeni. Damn what's with her? Nobody talked to her but she's acting like Sakubi had asked her. Freak.

Sakubi landed right into Jeni before tumbling over. Leaving them in a suggestive position. "Oh my god! I am so sorry, I had no idea you liked it on top." Sakubi apologize in what he thought was a very courteous way. Jeni froze and squirmed, Misuke rolled his eyes and continued walking, "Quit trying to get some mutt, and Hyuuga get the hell over here and guide us, we've got orders."

Jeni hyperventilated and Sakubi checked her heart rate, "Hey are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No! Just get off me now!" She screamed quickly.

Sakubi winced at the volume and got off, offering his hand, he helped her up. Jeni trembled all the way to where Misuke was. He eyed her distressed form. "Jeez, what'd you do to her?"

"Me?! You're the one who knocked me into her!" Sakubi yelled back.

"I'm, I'm fine. Really." Jeni regained her composure and activated her byakugan darting her eyes in all directions before pointing, "Someone's chakra is towards the left, I'm not sure who's but maybe they could give us some information."

"Or be a threat." Misuke suggested.

Jeni's dejected expression, got Sakubi to say, "Well, regardless. Some intel is better than none, I say we confront them."

"What are you crazy? We can't just be reckless about this and-" Jeni was interrupted,

"Nothing's gonna happen if you guys just stay out of my way." Misuke curtly said walking towards the left.

"I don't need you saving me." Sakubi mumbled, joining the group.

Little did he know how wrong he would be, black eyes mixed into red with tomoes swirling dangerously as a cloaked figure smirked.

* * *

"So then she was all up in my face like, 'I don't care who you are, you're not getting the last pair of red heels' and I was like, ' I am Konoha's princess, I could have you arrested just because I don't like you.' And then I punched her in the face and she pulled my hair and my brother had to get involved trying to push us away from each other. In the end I did get the shoes." Nino finished happily, pointing to her feet.

"Wow, that's uh, great Nino. But wasn't it a little mean to punch her just for shoes?" Takun sheepishly asked.

Nino snorted, "Nope, she got what was coming."

Kunisa was this close to collapsing, it had only been five minutes and Nino's drove her crazy with her gossip, giggles, and non stop talking.  
"And then this other time, I found the same girl at the shop, buying a blazer, which she knows I can rock better because I'm tan and blonde, and she's pale and brunn-"

Suddenly the house shook with incredible bass.  
"NOBODY GIVES A FUCK ABOUT YOU OR YOUR DAMN STORIES, CLOSE YOUR MOUTH AND KEEP IT SHUT!" Kunisa screamed.

Red faced with anger and embarrassment, Nino shouted back equally loud, "YEAH, WELL AT LEAST SOMEBODY LISTENS TO ME, SHRIMP."

"TAKE THOSE HEELS OFF AND WE'LL SEE WHO'S TALLER, BITCH."

"GET YOUR OWN DAMN SAKUBI, HE LOVES ME MORE."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? AND FUCK YOU, TAKE OFF YOUR DAMN MAKEUP AND PUSH UP BRA AND WE'LL SEE WHO HE LOVES MORE."

*Somewhere else*  
Sakubi clutching his stomach in laughter.  
Namiko shaking his head.  
Nina holding her hand to her mouth in shock.  
Hinari even more scared.  
Sakura pinching the bridge of her nose.  
Naruto facepalming.  
Kiba fist pumping.  
Everybody else is slightly amused.

Right before things could get physical Takun pushed them away from each other, "Kunisa, calm down! We're not allowed to hurt her. And Nino please, don't provoke her. Let's just try to look for your mom okay?"

Both girls shot their heads away, "Hmph!"

Takun sweat dropped.

* * *

Namiko felt a breeze and immediately alerted Tema, "Wait, something's going on.."

"Yeah, I can feel it too." She replied.

A deep voice cackled as they came out of shadows, "What an observant pair you two are."

Namiko narrowed his eyes at the figure, he was tall and muscular. Deeply tanned skin looked aged, his face was what really caught him off. He was wearing a mask on his mouth, but his eyes were a scary combination of red sclera and green iris but no pupil.

Horrified, Namiko looked over to see a bored Tema, "Alright, cut the shit. Who are you and why should I care?" It's so weird how Tema can make questions sound like demands.

The man only cackled more, "Feisty, I like it. But to answer your question, I'm Kakuzu, a member of the Akatsuki. Say, you two look familiar. Especially the blondes, who are you?"

"Nara Tema, daughter of Nara Shikamaru, what's it to you?"

"Nara..Nara..Ah, you must be a child of the bastard who killed Hidan, simultaneously killing one of my hearts. I've got a bone to pick with you, what about the blondes?"

Nina trembled helplessly on Namiko's back, he assured everything would be alright. Namiko turned his attention back to him, reluctant he answered, "Uzumaki Namiko and Nina, children of Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage. And?"

The man before them shook, it was their father who'd killed all of his hearts. Feeling a strange vendetta against the three, he laughed and laughed. He'd soon kill them and come after their parents.

* * *

**WOO! FINISHED THAT! I am in an extremely good mood and wanted to thank all of you for reviewing and favoriting and everything. Eveyrtime I get a notification from I smile for like 5 minutes, im so thrilled! Tell me what you guys think of this and review! I love reviews! Thanks for all the support, and please keep it coming!**

**TheLoverOfMusic: While Sakura's not my favorite personality wise, I really do love drawing her. and thank you for all of the reviews! :) I'll PM you the relationships of the children, or should I just post it as a AU in the next chapter? LET ME KNOW GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. :)**


	7. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AU: This might be of use,  
Tema 18; Oldest child of Shikamaru and Temari, younger brother: Shikari.  
Misuke 17; Oldest son of Sasuke and Hinata, younger brother: Takun. Best friends, Namiko and Tejen.  
Namiko 17; Oldest child of Naruto and Ino, younger sisters, Nino and Nina. Best friends, Misuke and Tejen.  
Tejen 17; Oldest child of Neji and Tenten, younger sister Jeni. Best friends, Namiko and Misuke.  
Nino 15; Oldest daughter of Naruto and Ino, younger sister of Namiko and older sister of Nina. Dating Sakubi despite being older,  
Sakubi 14; Oldest child of Kiba and Sakura, younger sister: Kunisa, younger brother: Hinari. Dating Nino, best friend, Takun.  
Takun 14; youngest son of Sasuke and Hinata, younger brother of Misuke. Best friend; Sakubi.  
Jeni 13; youngest child of Neji and Tenten, younger sister of Tejen.  
Shikari 13; youngest child of Shikamaru and Temari, younger brother of Tema.  
Kunisa 13; only daughter of Kiba and Sakura, younger sister of Sakubi, older sister of Hinari.  
Nina 8; Youngest daughter of Naruto and Ino, younger sister of Namiko and Nino.  
Hinari 5; Youngest child of Sakura and Kiba, younger brother of Sakubi and Kunisa.  
If you have any other questions, please let me know! ^_^**

* * *

Tema eyed the man boredly, though intently studying his appearance and intentions. Who does this guy think he is?

"Get out of our way and maybe we'll spare you."

Kakuzu stared at her with girth, before cackling an awful eerie laugh. Once his laughter had died down, he replied, "As amusing as watching that it'd be, I'm afraid I've got strict orders to annihilate anyone in my path. Say goodbye, little girl."

Tema glared, little girl? He's got no idea who he's up against. Pulling out senbon from her hair, she was ready to throw them when Namiko intervened, "Tema! Please, you don't have to do this. Let me fight him, just stay with Nina-"

"Excuse you? But is she my sister? No. In fact I don't like her, and I don't like you either. If you want her to be protected, do it yourself. I'll finish this guy in a minute." She snarled.

Namiko gave a dejected look before agreeing, "Alright, but if things get out of hand I'm stepping in."

"That's very sweet of you," she sneered, "But that won't be necessary, 'cause I'm gonna make this bastard wish he was never fucking born!" and with that last word she unleashed a few senbon and Kakuzu.

He smirked, catching each of them in his hands and throwing them back to Tema, who quickly went through a set of hand seals and blew a gust of air out of her mouth, effectively blowing away the needles.

Realizing using just senbon wouldn't cut it, she drew blood from her thumb and went through another array of hand seals. Summoning a small weasel, similar to her mother's, she called, "Aid me, Katerami."

The weasel immediately obeyed and sprung forward and attempted to cut Kakuzu's neck. Kakuzu was too preoccupied with dodging the blade, he almost had not noticed Tema aiming a kick to his side. Catching both her leg and blade made Kakuzu with busy arms.

Tema smirked, now I've got him. But before she could punch him, he swung her by leg and threw her at the weasel. Flying across the hallway and sending the summon away in a puff of smoke. She scowled, time to get her hands dirty.

Running to him she tried punching his stomach, but he caught the punch. Making her send a kick to the arm that caught her arm, attempting to free it. All it did was give Kakuzu an open chance to punch her to the floor.

Trying to keep on her feet and skidding to a halt, Tema cursed herself for only bringing senbon as weapons. She tried lunging back at him when he suddenly disappeared from her sight, "He's fast," and before she could turn her head to look for him, he threw a strong uppercut that sent her crashing to a wall and falling face first to the floor.

Coughing blood, she attempted to stand. "Tema stop, you don't have to keep fighting, just please stay with Nina." Namiko pleaded.

"Tch," She stood slightly wobbly and brushed the blood away from her mouth, "I thought I told you not to fucking tell me what to do, runt."

Running back to Kakuzu, she created another set of seals.

Kakuzu was getting impatient, he didn't want to fight this one anymore, too boring. And god, would it kill her to lay off the language? She's as bad as Hidan. Deciding to get her out of the way quickly he sent a thread to her throat and flung her back to where Nina was.

Wheezing and knowing she probably couldn't continue without getting killed, Tema sighed in defeat. Figuring it'd be best if she just rested for a bit before giving this guy what he deserved. Namiko, happy that she didn't argue, glared at Kakuzu before them.

"What kind of gentleman are you? Hurting a lady like that, you ought to be ashamed of yourself."

The masked man only chuckled gruffly, "I'm over 90 kid, chivalry died a long time ago."

Namiko was shocked, the bastard had the cheek to constantly beat woman? Being raised by Ino, who made sure he was the kindest gentleman in Konoha. Any form of female assault made something snap inside him, ruining his calm, courteous nature. From people picking on his sisters, which rarely happened if they wanted to live, to his father arguing with his mother, something they did too often, being the fierce, hot headed people they were. Often giving his father the silent treatment for at least two days, after his parents argue. Namiko never favored his father, but he didn't hate him either. Namiko was just always a momma's boy.

"You're going to pay for that," He snarled, fists clenched before going through a set of incredibly quick hand seals.

* * *

"Because seven ate nine!" Tejen laughed at his own joke for the umpteenth time, making Hinari laugh as well.

"No offense or anything, Tejen." Shikari sighed tiredly, "But that joke kinda gets old when you say it six times before."

Tejen looked low for a moment before smiling, "Aw, don't be such a buzzkill Shikari! Here I've got one that'll make even you laugh..Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To jump in front of a car and end his miserable life so you wouldn't joke about it any longer," Shikari mumbled under his breath.

"What? No! To get to the other side!" He beamed before doubling over with Hinari in laughter.

Shikari continued on the hallway, stupid Tejen and his stupid jokes. Hinaris only laughing because he doesn't know any better, and Tejens only making him laugh to get his mind off the situation. 'Troublesome' he muttered for the thousandth time tonight.

"Hey, what's so funny? I wanna laugh too.." A smooth voice asked.

Shikari immediately stopped, "Who's there?"

"Only the sexiest damn Akatsuki member ever. Hidan's the name." Magenta eyes gleamed mischievously before the three.

Shikari rolled his eyes, "Great, another pretty boy to-"

"Who you callin' a motherfuckin' pretty boy, blondie?" Hidan quipped.

"Whatever, just get out of our way we're-" Shikari was cut off again.

"Listen kid, I'm not just here by chance. I've got business to do, and it just so happens that that business is you three bitches." Hidan explained smugly.

Eyeing the three confused boys, he mused, "Jashin-sama always did like young sacrifices."

Narrowing his eyes to slits, Shikari quickly analyzed the man. Fair height, pale skin, magenta eyes and gray hair were his most prominent features. After much more examination though, he noted the man to be somewhat arrogant, no doubt that cloak was akatsuki and considering the way he leaves it open suggests he's rather vain. A quick look at his forehead protector on his neck, Yugakure? Was that even a ninja village anymore?  
Another glance at the scythe he bore, it seemed he never cleaned it, like he just kept using it kill after kill. Shikari had to admit he was maybe a bit intimidated but the guy looked pretty dim, so that relieved him slightly.

"Really, we don't want any trouble, so please-"

"Get a haircut, fag." Hidan suggested rudely, more interested in the staring contest between the blond in front of him. Something in his eyes seemed so familiar, the same passive, annoyed, apathetic look in them.

"Say kid, you got a father?" He asked not breaking the eye contact.

Shikari rolled his eyes, "Well obviously, everyone has a father."

"That's not what I meant cockass!" Hidan barked, "Who's the poor guy responsible for your little bitchass?"

Shikari squinted, ignoring the insults. He was used to it after all with Tema being his older sister. Contemplating whether or not to answer, he sneered, "What does he have to do with anything?"

Hidan clenched both fists and snarled, "Just answer the question, jackass."

Shikari smirked, his mother's daring genes kicking in, "And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you, all of you." Hidan smirked as well.

"Heh, I'm flattered really. I've never met someone so interested in my family befo-"

"BASTARD! I couldn't give a shit less about your pathetic damn family, tell me your fucking fathers damn name! My patience is running real thin, try me one more time, I dare you." Hidan's voice got dark.

Deciding to try his luck once more, Shikari grinned, "I really am a bastard, I have no father."

As soon as that last syllable slipped out of his mouth, Hidan ran towards Hinari, scythe in hand. Shikari cursed himself for pushing his luck, and quickly went through a few hand seals before Hidan suddenly froze in place.

Hidan was paralyzed for a moment before shifting his eyes down a noticing a long dark shadow connected to the other kid. Shikari forced them away from Tejen and Hinari, shifting so Hidan was now facing him.

Hidan took a moment of nostalgia, remembering this same technique some bastard had used on him over 20 years ago and killed him, he grinned madly, "I've only seen one asshole use that in my lifetime, is your father the rat with black, spiky hair?"

Shikari replied impassive as ever, "What was your first guess?"

* * *

Kunisa and Nino were still not talking, neither of them looking away from their respective walls. Takun made sure to stay in the middle, not letting them get too close to each other to avoid another fight. Nino's dress had been ripped to be even more revealing, and Takun swore Kunisa looked like she had 4 whole inches of hair missing from her length.

Turning his attention back to the goal, his eyes searched profoundly at every corner. Suddenly feeling a presence from within the walls, he furrowed his brows. What was this? It was almost like thin strings.

"Hey Kunisa, mind breaking that wall for me?" He asked, pointing directly ahead.

Kunisa cracked her knuckles, a sly smile on her lips. Funneling chakra to her right fist before smashing it into the wall, smirking at the damage. "Great work," Takun praised.

"My pleasure," she smiled.

Nino rolled her eyes, muttering something along the lines of "dumb bitch"

"What was that, whore?" Kunisa jeered.

But before Nino could open her mouth, someone interfered.

"Such destructive strength," a velvety voice spoke,

Kunisa felt her breath hitch, "Wh-who said that?"

The chakra once in the wall sauntered out, dusty red locks swishing with each step. His eyes, a milky brown looked eternally bored though slightly amused, a smirk play on his lips. "Forgotten about me already? Saku-chan?"

Kunisa froze, Saku-chan? The only Saku-chan she knew was her mother, she eyed the man, looking only slightly older than Sakubi. Did this guy know her mom?

"I'm not Sakura." She managed, inwardly praising herself for keeping her cool and not stuttering.

"No, you're much prettier, longer nicer hair, and more or less younger. You've those brilliant eyes though." The man complimented, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

Kunisa felt the cold fingers gently rub her cheek before she slapped it away hastily and growling, "Listen freak, I don't know who you think you are, but don't touch me."

"Feisty, looks like it runs in the family." He mused, "Oh but where are my manners? My name is Sasori, pleased to meet you."

"Creep," Kunisa replied.

Nino giggled, "What are you so grumpy about? This could be your first real boyfriend! Hello, I'm Nino, Konoha's Princess." She flashed him a wink.

He smiled and kissed her hand, "Charmed,"

Kunisa stared at them baffled, He had just kissed her brothers girlfriend! And she let him! "I'm telling Sakubi,"

"Tell 'em," she shrugged, "He won't believe you."

Kunisa clenched her fists in rage, she was absolutely right. Her brother was much too blinded by her beauty to see anything beyond it. Idiot. First chance she gets she's going to-

"Sakubi? Sounds dangerously close to the name Sakura. Is he related to you?" Sasori asked.

Kunisa gave him a long stare before replying, "Yes, he's my older brother, and I have another younger brother. My mother lives with us and my father, a perfectly happy family. So as you can see my mothers moved on from whatever sort of relationship you two may have had in the past."

Sasori stared at her in bewilderment, before chuckling out of pure amusement. The girl had thought her mother and him had dated? He really liked this one, glad she had inherited a sense of humor.

Once his laughter had ceased a bit he tried to reply, only to be punched in the mouth before getting the chance.

"What are you laughing at?" Kunisa puffed her cheeks, face as red as her hair. She really hated being laughed at, picked on.

Sasori looked down at her, looking slightly irritated. This girl needed some discipline, he looked her in the eyes, "It pains me to have to hurt a pretty face like yours."

* * *

Sakubi jaw had hung slack from constant the beatings from Misuke.

Jeni kept a concerned eye on him, which proved difficult to maintain considering she had to be looking far off.

Misuke suddenly stopped. Leaving the two minors behind him confused. Sakubi forced himself to stay quiet, for his jaws sake.

Was something wrong? Jeni waiting patiently for a minute or two before Misuke decided to explain,

"We're being followed."

Jeni's eyes widened, no way. She had her byakugan on the whole time, she surely would've noticed something. The chakra she felt from before had grown fainter every step they took. Ironically, the same chakra presence was now just a few meters behind her.

In a moment Misuke left them and was now behind the presence, kunai to his neck. "Identify yourself." he demanded, flashing his sharingan.

The man shook his head revealing the same eyes, "And to think you'd recognize your own uncle."

* * *

**Wanted to get a good chapter done before school started, I'd also like to apologize for the insufficient writing in the previous chapters, just building suspense. Hopefully this chapter might've made up for it? I'd like to constanty write long chapters, so if I do take a bit more time than usual, I hope you guys won't mind.**

**BUT ON ANOTHER NOTE, HOOOOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYY JAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIINN NNN  
**

**GUYS DO YOU GUYS KNOW MENMA? Naruto's AU from Road To Ninja?  
I'd only JUST found out about him yesterday, it was funny. **

**first impression: Woah when did Sasuke get whisker marks?  
**

**Second: Is that a SasuNaru crack baby?  
Third: Menma? Road to Ninja?  
**

**Fourth: where'd he get a sharingan? **

** FIFTH: OH DEAR GOD HE'S REAL AND BEAUTIFULLLLL  
**

**okay so from what I've heard he's Naruto if he had given himself into the kyuubi's darkness, and it kinda gets me thinking, DAMNIT NARUTO LOOK OW MUCH HOTTER YOU'D BE! AU MENMAHINATA FOR LIFEEEEEEEEEEEE. And I though AU SasuHina was cute, but damn they'd make a MUCH better couple.  
**

**Can't wait to see this movie, it doesnt even have to be subbed. Please Kishi bring it hereeeeeeee D:  
**

**review please! 17 REVIEWS THANK YOUUUU :D  
**


	8. Controversy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Ino sat pensive of her situation. She, the hokage's wife, had just let herself get captured, she'd never felt so inferior. Causing people grief and worry. Ino wouldn't have any of that, normally she'd make sure everyone elses lives were fine before her own. Call it nosiness, but Ino found herself to be very caring.

"He'll come for me." She decided to remind them.

The man who'd been sitting on his chair smiled, "Oh? Explain why its been nearly half an hour and he's still not here."

"This building's enormous, I wouldn't be surprised if it took him and the others a day to find me." Ino suggested.

"This building's not that big, and considering the amount of byakugan users invited, they should have at least detected your chakra signature by now. I guess my men have already killed them all."

He shook his head, amused, "And to think Konoha's Greatest Hokage would love you more than to just die and leave you with me, they're probably not even looking for yo-"

Ino shook with anger, "You're wrong." she seethed, "They'll come, and don't ever question Naruto's love towards me."

The man walked up to her, close enough that their noses touched and caressed her cheek,  
he chuckled, "We'll see."

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru were traveling slower than usual, Hinata's baby had to be safe so Naruto carried her while she told them which direction to go in. Naruto was extremely worried, not because if Sasuke saw him carrying his wife he'd beat the living daylights out of him, no. But because Ino was gone. And he'd just let her go, as if she'd slipped passed his fingers. He really hated himself, no one would be risking their lives for his mistake of coming here. Ino wouldn't be gone, his daughters wouldn't be in danger, and neither would the others' kids.

"Take a right, I see someone." Hinata's command came.

Naruto and Shikamaru complied immediately, but carefully. Minding her baby. They turned a corner until they saw a tall dark cloak. Naruto froze, his hold on Hinata suddenly getting tighter.

"Move." he growled.

The cloak only chuckled, revealing a row of sharp white teeth.  
"Sorry, but I've been given strict orders to kill all four of you."

Four? Hinata stared at him in puzzlement, she looked down. Only seeing Naruto and Shikamaru. "But there's only three of us her-" Hinata's breath hitched, knowing he was talking about her unborn baby. Gripping her stomach she started trembling.

Naruto must've caught on to this because next thing she knew he was in his arms, getting lowered slowly. "Shikamaru, protect her and the baby for the mean time, I'll be right back."

Shikamaru nodded at the Hokage's firm orders, guarding over Hinata and waiting for Naruto to get this over with.

"Leave them out of this, it's probably just me you want. Or more specifically the kyuubi."

The man grinned, "Well if you insist."

Naruto led the man away. And in a matter of minutes he came back, angrier than before.  
"Who-" Shikamaru was cut off.

"Kisame. Lets go."

They quickly retreated to wherever Hinata would say.

Shikamaru frowned, he had sensed a few akatsuki members before, but never bothered to speak up, it was too much of a drag. However now, he couldn't help but get worried over the others.

* * *

Hidan smiled when he felt a bit more free, looks like this kids jutsu's not as good as his fathers. "What's the matter, bitch?"

Shikari's eyebrows shot down in concentration, he wasn't bothered by the insult a bit, he just couldn't lose his cool, he had to stay focused. With a bead of sweat rolling down his face, he realized this wouldn't last long. Also knowing that if his jutsu were to fail, they'd all die.

"Tejen, leave." He would never forgive himself if he'd let them die too, his selfless persona came into action.

Tejen's face tightened, "I'm in ANBU, you don't need to do this. I have the responsibility of taking care of you two, and I can't ju-"

"Tejen, leave. Now." Shikari's jutsu was getting weaker by the moment, Hidan could already move his fingers. "And protect Hinari." Keeping in mind the Inuzuka's would dance on his grave if he let Hinari die so young. Breaking eye contact from Hidan, and glancing at Tejen, and saw he still wouldn't move. Well, when push comes to shove, "I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." Hidan's controlled body flung them outside in a hallway.

Tejen cursed under his breath, Shikari sure was determined to save at least someone in his lifetime. "Come on Hinari," he took his hand and walked down the hallway searching for Ino.

Hidan grinned, "Good to have them out of the way, right cocksucker?"

Shikari looked back at Hidan. Whatever his father had done to the guy, it sure has taken a toll on him. Pinkish blotches of skin resembled something of poor diet, maybe his father had removed his stomach so he couldn't digest anything? It looked like he hadn't eaten in years.  
"Why? Want me all for yourself, queer?"

Hidan immediately jumped out of the jutsu, not that Shikari could hold on any longer anyway.  
Running towards him, he tried to punch him. Shikari quickly dodged, missing every hit Hidan would throw at him. "WHAT WAS THAT, FAG?"

Shikari made it a point to dodge his slashing syphe, not only to avoid death, but because that blade looked really dirty. Shikari cringed at the thought of the filthy metal stained with others' blood cutting threw his skin. Shikari was quite the clean freak, enough that he'd rather kill himself with a clean kunai, than someone else with a dirty blade.

Having no time to think, Shikari decided to toy with him some more.  
"Who's the fag here? You're the one who won't leave little boys alone, what are you fifty now? Molester.."

When Hidan started snarling swears and increasing the strength and speed, after a few strands of Shikari's short hair was chopped off he provoked further, "I mean, just look at the blood on that syphe. How many of your murders were under twenty?"

Hidan's eyes were bulging in irritation, this little cockass bitch was getting the best of him. Feeling a wave of blood lust overtake him, he decided he was going to savor his blood for a while. Playing his own game he jeered, "Yeah? And just how many lovers have you gotten in your fagass lifetime?"

Shikari thought for awhile, he knew Kunisa had liked him before when they were younger. Hell, a lot of girls liked him, he had blonde tousled short hair, and small brown eyes. He was fairly handsome among his year. He remembered only a few girls, Shani Hatake, Kaori Mitarashi, and Yami Senju. The rest were either too ugly, or too troublesome to interact with.

"I'm positive its more than you'll ever have. Oh, and I assure you none of them are guys," smirking, he ventured, "Fag."

Hidan had had it! This guy was gonna pay, now. Enough playing around, he snuck behind his back and pulled his hair up to his face, so that they were at eye level. "That's enough out of you," he barked throwing him to a wall a few feet away.

Shikari ricocheted from the wall and to the floor, he cursed himself for not taking taijutsu practice seriously back at the academy. Attempting to stand he propped himself up on one foot, only to get a strong punch in the gut, this guy may've been dumb, but he could really beat on someone.

"Tell me bastard, is your father here now?" Hidan launched a kick to Shikari's side.

Shikari skid across the floor before jumping back up and attempting the shadow possession hand seals only to have his wrist twisted behind his back, "Answer me, kid." Hidan snarled.

Shikari suppressed a scream, for the first time near panic, and not knowing whether to risk his life trying to protect everyone else and not answer, or not answering and probably end up dying anyways. He grimaced, this just got four hundred times more troublesome.

* * *

Jeni and Sakubi watched boredly, its been ten minutes and they're still at it. Itachi and Misuke, weapons after weapons, kicks after kicks. It was entertaining at first but now..

"Should we uh, you know, do something?" Jeni suggested.

Sakubi's mouth went dry, he scratched the back of his head. "Well, don't get me wrong. It's just, I thought you were into Takun, and with me and Nino, and now you and I, I don't know if I could cheat on both Nino and Takun as a bro and-"

"Don't be ridiculous, I meant about the fight, should we interfere or not?" Jeni fought the urge to gentle fist him.

"Oh," Sakubi looked down dejectedly, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Jeni stared at them, "I don't know, he told us to stay out of his way, maybe we should just continue searching."

Sakubi scoffed, "Yeah right! And leave all the action to him? Stay here, I'm going in!"

Jeni's eyes widened, "What? No! Sak-"

But she was too late, Sakubi had already jumped into action. Only to get punched out,  
"I told you to stay out of my way." Misuke growled, dodging another kick from Itachi.

Sakubi rubbed his cheek, "Fine! But we won't come back for you! Come on Jeni, lets get out of here." he walked away.

Jeni watched, and reluctantly followed, "Um, where are we going? And should we have left him all alone?"

"Tch. He can take care of himself. And we're going searching, lead me."

Jeni was taken back by his attitude, almost fearful of him. But nonetheless activated her bloodline "Take a left."

* * *

Sasuke clenched his fists while running, he'd felt Itachi's chakra the moment he'd got here. He couldn't be far. But he had to focus on Ino now, fucking Ino. She just had to be clumsy and get kidnapped, so annoying.

Neji cleared his throat, "Since we're all just back up, I think it be okay if we split up, I'm going north. Take care of yourselves." and then he was gone without a trace.

Sakura looked at Sasuke sheepishly, "Maybe we should stay together? You know to-"

"I'm going after my brother, take care of yourself." and then, he too, was gone.

Sakura stared where he used to be just a moment ago, "Well if this doesn't bring back memories." she smiled weakly, not realizing the tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, NEW SCHOOL. SHIT.**  
**I don't feel like boring you guys with any of the details, but shit. I love my coach, like he's so fucking funny to me. I'm sure he's not trying to be but the way he talks and looks at kids is so hilarious to me. ALL I DO IN GYM IS COUGH BECAUSE IF I LAUGH I'LL HAVE TO RUN, so I'm there biting the inside of my mouth till it bleeds, trying to avert my gaze from him without looking disrespectful. I've find big guys hilarmous, like I FUCKING ADORE THE RAIKAGE, he's my favorite Naruto character. **  
**AP AND HONORS CLASSES FUCKING SUCK.**  
**shit, don't you guys hate it when you go to a new school and you see people you haven't seen since elementary and you're like, "HOLY FUCK IS THAT JOEY?" and they hear you, and they don't even recognize you because you've changed so much, like i had boy short hair in elementary school and now its to my mid back.**  
**but on a brighter note, I actually really liked the naruto shippuden movie 2 bonds, it was the first time i saw sai as hot, really. it was freaking awesome having naruto and sasuke fight against that super saiyan freak.**  
**But I'm happy I'll be able to maybe update every week? thats what I've been doing, writing a bit each day after I finish my homework and now that i'm finally done i'm gonna shower and take a nap until monday. **  
**AND ABOUT THE WHOLE SASORI OOC THING, UMM YEAH, I'VE ALWAYS IMAGINED SASORI AS THE FLIRT, HE'D JUST SO. I DONT KNOW. FITTING FOR A FLIRT. OH AND IN THIS FANFICTION SASUKE NEVER KILLS ITACHI, HE FORMS HEBI AND THEN GIVES UP AND GOES BACK TO KONOHA, yeah I know, pretty lame. But i find it fitting..  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D  
**


	9. Warfare

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Misuke breathed heavily. This guy wasn't kidding when he told him he wouldn't hold back.

"Had enough yet?" Itachi smirked.

Misuke scowled, he was mocking him, and nobody mocked Uchiha Misuke, not Takun, not Sasuke, and most certainly not Itachi.

"Tell me, what age were you promoted to ANBU?" Itachi asked,

Misuke smirked, "Fifteen," he was so proud, and so was his father.

"_Fi__f_teen?" Itachi snorted, "I made ANBU captain at thirteen."

He grit his teeth, he was mocking him again.  
He threw a kunai at him, "Bet you don't know chidori,"

Catching the kunai and flinging it back, blue sparks came out of Itachi's knuckles.

"Please, I've known chidori since before you were born."

Misuke ran out of the kunais way and straight toward his uncle, taijutsu should do it.

"You're very similar to your father," Itachi dodged his kick and sent a punch to his stomach.

Misuke caught it and scoffed, "I'm nothing like him."

Itachi threw three shuriken and explained, "Well not physically I suppose. How did you end up with blue hair anyways? I mean I realize Sasuke has a sort of bluish tint, but yours is like indigo."

Misuke avoided each one and swung a kick to his side, "Tch, why? Am I not Uchiha enough for you?"

Itachi raised his eyebrows, almost getting kicked before grabbing it with his arm,  
"Uchiha, yes. Infact you bear incredible resemblance to Izuna. But Uchiha's have black hair, not blue." He then threw his leg to the floor, causing Misuke to fall.

"You know for a supposed 'genius', you sure are ignorant when it comes to genetics. Think dumbass, to have a child traits get mixed and if Sasuke doesn't have blue hair, who's the only possible candidate?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "I considered your mother having something to do with this, but Uchiha genes are dominant." The only girl who'd been Sasuke's age and had blue hair was the Hyuuga heiress, unless-

"Is your mother the Hyuuga?"

"There's a lot of Hyuuga's you know. Some have long brown hair, and are tall."

Itachi tried to rationalize his thoughts, as he remembered, the Hyuuga had short blue hair, and she herself was short even for an 8 year old.  
"The Hyuuga heiress, or former, I don't imagine they'd let her keep her title after marrying their clans greatest rival."

Misuke smirked, "That's her."

Itachi mentally swore, it was so like Sasuke to taint the family name with other's blood. And with a Hyuuga? What kind of ByakuSharingan mutation would that lead to? However since the one he was currently fighting had a strong Sharingan, he doubted any mutation had occurred, could women even pass the Byakugan down?

He shook his head, foolish little brother, "Do you have any siblings?"

Misuke got up and aimed a punch to his chest, "Enough talk, lets fight."

Itachi chuckled, he really was like his father. He caught the punch and twisted his wrist, not enough to break it, but probably to sprain it. Misuke bit the inside of his cheek, and tried to kick his arm away from his hand. Itachi caught that too, Misuke had no choice but to use his last free hand and charged it with chidori. But before he could even swing Itachi had somehow held both his arm and leg with one hand and grabbed Misuke's chidori with the other, flinging him to the floor.

"Talk first, then fight. I don't feel like killing you yet." Itachi reasoned.

Misuke got back up, enraged. He thought he could actually kill him. "Answer a question for me first, why did you join the Akatsuki after leaving? You're probably stronger than all of them, you killed the Uchiha clan for kami's sake. You could've gone so far,"

As much as Misuke hated to admit it, he actually idolized his uncle, such amazing power to be able to wipe out an entire clan and in one night's time. He'd always dreamed of leaving the village and becoming his own person, not necessarily become a villain. But he really hated getting bossed around by the Hokage and his father. However with his luck, stupid Namiko and Tejen would go after him, and probably his father too.

Itachi's eyes went soft for a moment as he looked down, before hardening again, "I have my reasons, now. Do you have any siblings."

Misuke frowned, "That was vague, and yes."

"How many?" Itachi further inquired,

Misuke went through a set of hand seals, and in a matter of seconds fire came rushing out of his mouth. Itachi caught on to his little antics, and replicated the same jutsu.

Soon that entire hallway had been engulfed in flames and smoke.

When they were finished, all that was left was the walls and ash. Misuke tried to breath, his burnt lips stinging with each inhale. He wiped the sweat off his eyebrow.

"Tired?" Itachi smirked,

Frowning at the same condescending tone from before, Misuke threw a kunai with a paper bomb.

Itachi caught it and flung it toward a wall. He got ahold of Misuke's neck and loosely held it,  
"You're using academy tricks, get serious. I really don't want to kill you yet. Now answer me, how many siblings do you have?"

Misuke scowled, Itachi sighed, tightening his grip on his poor nephew. "Don't make me ask again."

"One." Misuke choked out.

Smirking with victory, Itachi loosened his grip slightly. "Gender?"

"Male," Misuke rolled his eyes.

Itachi grimaced, "Don't tell me he's younger than you?"

Misuke grunted.

Itachi's eyes widened for a moment, he couldn't believe it. Sasuke was so unoriginal, having two boys like his father did. He wondered if the other child had a sharingan as well, "Tell me, do you and your brother compete?"

Misuke snorted, "Tch please, Takun's no match for me, not with those eyes at least."

"Are you referring to the Byakugan?" Itachi presumed.

Misuke nodded,

"I'm assuming you don't like him?"

"Nobody likes him in the family, well, Hinata does, but she has no choice. And Sasuke's a dick that hates his children."

Itachi almost laughed, this boy had no respect for his parents, addressing them by their first names. It was like they did not have authority over him, like they weren't even a family. Then his blood boiled, this kid was spoiled. He had a family, and a great life. He had a younger brother, and was a successful ninja. That would've been Itachi's life. Ungrateful bastard.

"Yeah, it's a real shame. But maybe this new baby will come out with my spare." Misuke's eyes glistened with hope. "In my opinion though, Takun should be happy he never inherited the sharingan, I won't have to take his eyes."

Itachi suppressed a facepalm, spare? This boy's as power hungry as Sasuke was.  
"I thought you only had one sibling,"

"That's alive," Misuke corrected, "She's not born yet."

Itachi nodded his head in understanding, "Isn't that taking advantage of your younger siblings eyes? She is a girl."

Misuke grinned smugly, "I have no shame in taking advantage of women."

Itachi's jaw hung slack before swinging his nephew to the wall, "Disgusting bastard."

"And another thing before I kill you, older siblings are born first to ensure and protect the lives of the younger kin. Hopefully Takun can do a better job as an older brother for her, than you ever could for both of them."

Misuke laughed, "You're one to talk, you wrecked your own little brothers life."

Itachi looked down before replying, "I didn't ruin it that bad, he's still alive isn't he?"

Misuke rolled his eyes, he was about to scoff when a voice interrupted him. It was feminine and very scratchy. He had to stop himself from jabbing his ears with his palms.

"So this is Sasuke's brat?"

"Can you not tell?" Itachi glared.

"I don't know, seems a little weak." She jeered.

Misuke took the time to study her. Fiery red hair that was a short spikey mess on one side and tamed long and straight on the other. Same colored eyes framed with black rimmed rectangles glasses.

"Whatever, did you detect Sasuke?"

She pushed her glasses up, "How could I not? I sensed his chakra before he even came in."

"Very well then, I'll finish this one up and go after him soon." Itachi pointed towards Misuke.

Clenching his teeth Misuke unleashed a flash of hand seals before his entire hand was flashing with blue sparks, who was this bitch? Who did she think she was calling him weak? He ran towards her about to strike.

Itachi cursed Sasuke for teaching him chidori. And rushed to a panicking Karin, punching Misuke away from her.

"Hitting a lady? Has Sasuke taught you any manners?" Itachi reprimanded.

Karin snorted, "It's not like Sasuke had any manners in the first place."

"And yet you still fell for me,"

Everyone's eyes widened as an eerie silence crept into the hallway, neither of them had to turn their heads to know who's voice that belonged to.

* * *

Eyeing the amount of puppets laid out before her, Kunisa clenched her fists. There were too many for her and Takun to take. On top of that, she had to protect Nino.

Sighing, she pumped chakra into her fists and ordered, "Just stay back and protect Nino."

Takun nodded, knowing if it were the other way around Kunisa would kill herself and then Nino would die as well.

The puppets chattered as she punched one by one, smashing them into pieces.

Sasori frowned, he had worked really hard on those. This girl was exactly like her mother, her fighting style, her temper, she even had her fierce eyes.

"You're making this an inconvenience, please stop smashing my puppets." Sasori complained.

Kunisa paid no mind to him, destroying each puppet to pieces.

Sasori narrowed his eyes, this girl needed to be more obedient. He decided it was time for him to fight as well, running towards her with a poison filled sword he swung it to her side.

Kunisa managed to avoid the hit, but not by much, her dress was torn slightly. She didnt even see him move, she was trying to avoid the other puppets.

She glared, "You know a thousand against one is no fair."

Sasori smirked, "All's fair in love and war."

That earned him a kick to the jaw, "I don't like you."

Getting irritated, Sasori swung his sword at her once more. Only to have Kunisa dodge it again, but nearly getting cut by another puppet. She ran back, keeping her distance.

"Pity, because I like you. A lot. It's really a shame I'm gonna have to kill you." Sasori caught her and threw her on the floor, keeping her still by her hair.

"I don't plan on dying, not by your hands at least." She spat pulling his hand away from her hair, smiling at the sound of cracked wood.

Sasori immediately retracted his hand, and pulled her up with the other. "I'm getting really tired of your attitude young lady,"

"Takun go! Protect Nino!"

Staring at Takun who nodded, finishing the last of the puppets and defending Nino with the protective eight trigrams, she eased. Knowing she had bought them enough time to escape.  
She tried kicking his hold away from her neck, thrashing and punching. Her efforts ceased when he held tighter, until her vision blurred.

"Sad, I thought you'd prove to be as promising as your mother. Any last words dear?"

Suddenly the floor beneath them shook, the tiles becoming eradicated.

Kunisa smirked, "Speak of the devil." she only knew one person who could do that.

* * *

17 years ago

Ino starred adoringly at their newborn baby, still undecided on what to name him. Naruto cradled the baby in his arms, face equally as doting.

"He looks a lot like you, Naruto." Ino admired.

Naruto shook his head, taking his eye's off the baby for once, "No, I think he takes after you."

Ino tilted her head, looking at him as well, she looked back at the baby, and then back at her husband with a smile on her face. "But he's got your hair,"

Naruto frowned, "So? He's got your eyes."

Ino smiled softly, "He's got your smile."

Naruto smiled back, not wanting to argue who the baby looks more like. He knew they were bound to argue about his name in a while, so he let it go, enjoying the peace while it lasted.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, he does look like me."

Ino's face suddenly darkened, "What?"

Naruto sweat dropped, Ino. "Ah, I mean he does look like me..a little. But he looks much more like you!" he grinned sheepishly.

That seemed to do the trick, Ino was smiling as she scooped the baby out of her arms, chucking to herself, "Well, thats good. But I can't deny he does look like you. I think I'll name him Namiko," she mused.

Naruto perked at the name, it sounded vaguely familiar. "Namiko eh? Okay, sounds good." he smiled as well.

"But Naruto,"

Naruto got curious, but? Did she not like the name? "Hm?"

"I'm going to protect this child with my life, and I expect you to do the same. He's our first born, the first to grow up and pass down the name Uzumaki. If for some reason I'm never with him and you are, I need you to protect him. Make sure nothing ever happens to him. Even if we end up having skanky daughters like me, do whatever it takes to save him, do it. Because I know I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep this baby alive. Please," Ino's voice went from a firm command to a sad plea.

Grabbing his wife into an embrace and keeping enough space for the baby, he nodded. "Dont worry Ino, I won't let anything happen to him."

Ino smiled, relieved. Until she felt the baby being taken out of her hands. "Naruto?"

He put the now asleep Namiko into the crib and went back to Ino. Slipping his arms around her and carrying her out of the nursery. "Um, where are we going?"

Naruto grinned, "To make those skanky daughters!"

Naruto's blood ran like fire through his veins, almost cursing the kami for his luck. Not only did he have one son that hated him with all his being, but two daughters. Two. Fucking. Daughters. Two more woman he loved almost more than he loved his wife. And he wasn't with any of them right now, he wasn't even with his son. He was all alone, trying blindly to find Ino. He left Hinata and Shikamaru earlier, deciding that he wanted to look for Ino on his own, because of course he was Naruto and did everything on his own. Just like Kakashi Sensei noticed back in his genin days.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, remembering another memory.

9 years ago

Sweating profusely, Namiko dodged another shadow clone of his fathers. Before Naruto dispelled them all, "How about a break?"

Namiko caught his breath after nodding.

Naruto handed him his canteen of water, which he gladly took. But before he could drink from it he paused, "Dad?"

"Hm?"

"I noticed you left mom alone after you guys yelled at each other last night.."

Naruto grimaced, that fight was pretty heated, and he didn't want to be reminded of it.

"Yeah, well," he swallowed, not sure how to word it for his eight year old son. Ino had just recently told him she was pregnant, and with all that was going on already with two kids..

"Just don't do it again."

Naruto froze at his son's firm tone, never had he heard his son so, so demanding.

Naruto smiled, that was the days when he still called him dad, not the dreaded hokage sama. Naruto turned around, he knew Ino would never forgive him if he let anything happen to her favorite child.

* * *

Jeni was almost out of breath, keeping up with Sakubi was too tiring.

Sakubi ignored her, still angry at the previous bastard.

Jeni suddenly stopped, "Wait." she panted.

"Come on! We're so close I can smell Uzumaki," Sakubi whined.

"Uzumaki is right, but I don't think it's Ino.." Jeni focused her byakugan some more.

"Ugh forget it, we're losing time!" He grabbed her arm and ran to wherever his nose would take him.  
"No! Wai-" Jeni screamed until, **BAM.**

Both Sakubi and Jeni fell to the floor, on top of each other..again.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sakubi's eye's widened immediately, there's no mistaking that voice.

"GET THE _FUCK _OFF MY BOYFRIEND JONI!" Nino all but screamed.

Jeni's eye's suddenly went as wide as Sakubi's. There she was, on top of the Inuzuka heir. Arms wrapped around his neck, while his stay securely around her waist. She dared to look up, and almost cried when she saw what was there. A shocked Takun Uchiha, carrying a fuming Nino, she didn't even care that she got her name wrong, again. She didn't know which to be more afraid of, Takun thinking she was into Sakubi or Nino ready to kill her.

She noticed Sakubi was either too surprised or scared to move so she jumped off of him. Smoothing her skirt before shooting both of them an apologetic look.

Nino got off of Takun as well, running to her boyfriend and giving him the beating Misuke never finished.  
"So you think just because I'm not around you can cheat on me like that huh?!" Nino's screams could be heard in between her punches.

Jeni sighed, she couldn't find the courage to look at Takun. Surprisingly enough he was the one to talk.  
"So, uh, you and Sakubi huh?" he asked nonchalantly.

She panicked, "What? No! You see, when, when you guys bumped into us, I gues-"

"Look what we have here," a voice laughed, all four of them paused to look at their new visitors,

"Yeah, what do they look like to you?" another asked.

"Probably genin, nothing major." the first voice answered.

Both of them eyed the kids, spending more time on Nino than anybody else. Much to Jeni's dismay.

"I'll take the blonde, you take the other."

Jeni almost shook with seethe. She couldn't take it anymore, she hated that she wasn't important enough to be picked first as bad as that sounded. She hated that Takun misunderstood what had happened when they all bumped into each other. She hated that her mom always offered to train her rather than her dad. She hated the pitiful smile Tejen gave her. She hated that Sakubi and her constantly bumped into each other. And she fucking hated when the guy called her 'other'.

The first voice whined, "Aw man, why do I get the flat one?"

And then all hell broke loose, because that was all it took for Hyuuga Jeni to break.

* * *

**SO? HOW WAS THAT?! SO MANY CLIFF HANGERS I KNOW! I'M SO MEAN ;D  
**

**Yeah, well three day weekend hurraaaaay. the next chapter will take me some more time, because it's going to be pretty long. I'm actually planning another fanfic, and OH GOD HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD THE SONG ONE MORE NIGHT BY MAROON 5? IT HAS NARUINO WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!  
**

**OH AND FUCK TELL ME HOW I KNEW TOBI WAS OBITO! also, i'd like to take this time out to praise Itachi Uchiha, that man had one of if not the most terrible life ever. Having to kill his parents, and they were pretty chill about it. I knew there was a catch to how he killed them it was either a genjutsu or something because think about it, The head of the police force and Uchiha clan and a retired jonin getting caught off guard? yeah fucking right.  
**

**anywaysssssssssss, MENMA IS STILL HOT. KISHIMOTO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BRING ME RTN!  
**

**Review please! I've gotten to 23! omg thank you guys so much! i love everyone who reviewed and follows and favorites and i love all of you :D**


	10. Resolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe his son, there he was, he had just killed the guy. And Namiko's screaming at him?

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he yelled, "Why'd you leave mom all alone? She's in danger!"

The Hokage stood solid in his tracks, okay so I killed the guy who was about to kill my son, and instead of thanking me my son is yelling at me to save my wife, who would've been angry if I saved her before my son. What?

Naruto breathed, trying to decide on what to say.  
"What?"

Namiko glared at his father, "Mom! She's all alone now! I thought I told you to never leave her, you're such a bad pers-"

"Son, first of all, I'm going to ask you not to raise your voice with me." His father scolded, obviously trying to cool himself down. "Another thing, I just saved you, Tema, and your sister. Your mothers strong, don't doubt her. You think I don't have enough to deal with? I've left the village and taken all of its strongest shinobi, leaving it near defenseless. Everyones in danger. Not just your mother, so please don't be so selfish. I've got to somehow save everyone else, and then take on whoever it was that took her. So don't tell me I'm a bad person, I'm trying to make sure no one gets hurt here."

Namiko only stared, getting angry again and fled the scene. His father shook his head, running from your problems won't get rid of them, boy.

He looked back at Tema and his daughter. "Nina," he held her still trembling body,

"Where's mom?" she shook.

Naruto frowned, he didn't want to make her anxious. "She's going to be okay," he hoped.

Tema, behind them, coughed as she got up. "I'll take matters into my own hands, thank you."

She was gone too, Naruto sighed, what was it with teenagers and wanting to do everything by themselves?

"Come on Nina, lets go find someone to take care of you."

Nina froze, not walking with her father anymore. "Why don't you and mom take care of me?"

Her father smiled, "We need to get you safe first, before trying anything." He hoped the vague response would keep her from asking any more questions, and it did. He squeezed her hand and walked quietly down the corridor, hoping everything would be okay.

* * *

Takun couldn't take his eyes off of her, was this Jeni? Was this the same girl who never got her nerve worked up enough to talk to anyone? Was this the same girl who talked really fast and spazzed whenever he'd ask her anything? Was this her?

She was amazing, he didn't think he could've performed the jyuken better than her. Jeni's aims were flawless, she hit every point on their bodies precisely. What's more is she didn't even look tired, or scared. She had this rage in her eyes, like they'd just done something awful to her. Lieke she'd collapsed. There was also bloodlust in her eyes, like she needed more people to pound on. He gulped, hoping she wouldn't beat them next. Because one, he didn't fight girls. And two, he didn't think he could win against her.

They all just waited in the same awestruck gaze, too scared to bring her attention to them. Because even while the bodies were unconscious and probably dead, she kept hitting them and pumping more chakra into her blows, like she wanted to pulverize their existence.

When she finally decided it was enough, she looked back at them, panting slightly.

"WHAT?!" she snapped.

All three of them looked away hastily, "N-nothing." "Wasnt looking at anything," "Hm what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Lets go."

Everyone of them followed along obediently, fearing a beating. Since when did Jeni become the captain? Oh well, no one would've dared said anything to her at this point, she was still mildly provoked.

Jeni stopped in her tracks, not looking back, she apologized slowly, "Sorry,"

They were all taken aback slightly, Takun being the only one able to use words, "Don't..worry about it."

She smiled a small smile, when he was next to her, talking.

Sakubi smirked, looks like things came out for the best. Nino even smiled to herself slightly.

* * *

Tejen trotted down the hall, happily. Though still a little bummed about Shikari's temper. "So Hinari, how many monkeys does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" he asked, not looking down.

"Hm?"

"Come on guess, its really low."

Tejen tried to squeeze his hand, but slightly gasped to see no Hinari was there. He looked all around him, where was Hinari? Oh shit, his parents, Hinari's parents, and everyone else was going to kill him.

He was panicking, the cool Hyuuga prodigy was having an anxiety attack. He had let everyone down. What now? Then he had an epiphany, he had the advantage, he had the byakugan. Quickly activating his bloodline, and cursing himself for being dumb, he saw Hinari's small body, guarded by three men. Damn, they had taken him hostage. Time to show off his ANBU skills.

Tejen ran into the corridor, stopping to scrutinize his enemies. Seriously? Kidnapping a defenseless child? How heartless.

"Give him back and none of you will die."

The kidnapper on the right laughed, "You think its that easy huh? Come kid, show me what you got."

Tejen was already behind him, kunai to his neck. "Please, I don't want to kill any of you."

"Your soft."

He grunted, "Thank you."

And then all Hinari saw was a blur, three against one wasn't fair. Kunai, shuriken, and fists flying everywhere.

Just when he was about to run and hug him because he thought it was all over.

But right before he was about to step, another enemy got behind tejen, and held a kunai to his throat. Tejen tried to stay calm, his mind began to go threehundred thoughts per moment, memories of his mother, father, and sister came to mind. His clan, his girlfriend. The village, Hinari. He smiled slightly, welcoming death. Maybe now his father would train Jeni, give her all the love he neglected. And now, it would really just be Misuke and Namiko. No more having to fight over who liked who more.

He felt a shifting behind him and assumed it was the enemy sliding his hand and killing him, so he kept his eyes closed. But after a moment, all he heard was "You're pathetic."

Hold it.

He knew that voice, was she dead too?

"Tema?"

"Thats what happens when you try to do something with halfass resolve."

He blinked, he was alive. He saw Hinari and Tema there. And couldn't help but smile and hug both of them.

"Get off."

Tema wouldn't hug back, jerk. Tejen blushed, "Thanks."

"Whatever," she sighed, "Come on, we have to save Lady Hokage."

Tema quickly took the lead, leaving both boys behind, Tejen grinned, this was the first time Tema had done something for someone other than herself and family. How cute.

* * *

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, "What do you want with my son?" He had just barely rescued him on time, avoiding a young death.

Hidan breathed, "Nothing, just a sacrifice." he smirked, "I actually really only want you."

He frowned, "That's a little gay."

"Fuck you," Hidan snarled before picking his scythe back up and swinging it weakly towards him.

"You got weak," Shikamaru noted.

"Fuck you."

It didn't take much for Shikamaru to completely wipe out Hidan.

"What were you thinking?" He harshly scolded his son.

Shikari looked up groaning, "I had to do_ something!"_

His father shook his head and chuckled, this boy got more out of his mother, than his sister did.

* * *

**wow that sucked. Im really sorry for deserting you guys, i was just really busy and i guess lost enthusiasm into this fanfic, aw, im sorry thats really terrible.**  
**reviews are still loved and accepted. thank you for continuing to review and follow while I didnt update :D**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto.**

* * *

Takun was the first to notice the others, seeing as Jeni was passed out from exhausting herself. She was on his shoulders, cute, Sakubi noted.

"There you guys are," he sighed. Namiko, Tejen, Tema and Hinari had found themselves and been exploring for others.

Tejen frowned when he saw his sister on the Uchiha boy's back, "Is Jeni okay?"

Said Uchiha boy froze, "Um, she's just tired," he swung her off his back, handing her to her older brother.

Namiko was just as protective, "I thought I told you to keep your distance, dogboy." he growled at Sakubi carrying Nino.

She jumped off his back, "Happy?"

"Enchanted." he sneered.

Hinari ran to his older brother's side, "Where is everyone?"

Sakubi only shrugged, "I dunno."

Tejen blunk, "Wait, so, we're all lost here?"

"I guess we're just gonna have to look for them together," Tema announced.

Everyone nodded and began walking towards the right.

Coughing could be heard, and blood could be smelled, Takun's pupils froze, he knew that voice.

"Misuke?" he ran the next corner, finding his brother on the floor coughing blood. "Hey are you okay?"

He swatted his little brothers hand away, "Don't fucking touch me."

The others got there just in time to see Misuke berate him, "Find mom,"

"I would, but," Takun put an arm around his neck, "I'm kinda out of chakra."

His eyes narrowed, "Seriously Takun? What did you even do?"

Namiko grit his teeth, "What did _you _do other than get your ass handed to you by your uncle and then have your dad beat him for you?"

Misuke coughed again, "Shut up." He got off the floor, "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"We're looking for the others, to get back home, this places creeps me out." Tejen answered.

"Then lets fucking go already."

* * *

Kunisa woke up on the floor alone, she got up, frantically searching for anyone.

She bumped into some blonde in the darkness, readying herself for combat.

"Cool it cupcake, its just me." Shikari. She bit her tongue, "What are you doing here?"

He swung an arm around her shoulder, either out of protection or just to spite her.

"Making sure you don't get your pretty self hurt is all," Truly charming.

She would've retaliated the compliment had her older brother not showed up..

"Get off of me!" she screamed, running to Sakubi's side.

"Haha, smooth." Tema teased, he scowled at his sister, "Shut up,"

Misuke didn't like wasting time, "Hey loverboy, could you get your ass over here so we can find our parents and get the hell out of here already?"

And just like that, the kids went off in search for their parents.

* * *

"Sasuke! Hurry!" Naruto shouted after him, leading the others to the nearest exit.

Sasuke growled, "Its kind of hard to hurry while you're carrying your pregnant wife okay?"

Naruto was carrying his youngest daughter, while she kept crying for her mother. They were supposed the keep looking and fighting for her, but then they discovered the whole building was a ticking time bomb, and they had less than a minute to evacuate.

"What about Ino?" Shikamaru huffed, he hadn't done this much running in a while.

Naruto felt like a complete asshole for deserting his wife like that, but the kids came first, they were priority number one. He'd come back and save her once everyone was safely out of range of this place.

He just hoped it wouldn't be too late, they met their kids in the lobby, "Everyone go outside right now!"

Namiko was still bitter about his father, "What wheres mom?" And why was his little sister crying?

"Listen, the buildings going to collapse in a few seconds, she'll be okay, just go!" Temari screamed, pushing them out of the door.

Once everyone was outside panting, and a good distance away from the burning mansion, Naruto felt his heart drop, he couldn't save her..

"What took you so long?"

He almost got whiplash from how quick he jerked his neck to her voice. Ino.

There she sat, in a low tree branch, bored. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

She jumped off, "Yeah, I couldn't find you either, so I decided to wait out here."

"Pig," Sakura jeered, although extremely glad Ino was safe.

Shikamaru smiled, "Who took you anyway? And why were the akatsuki there?"

"Reincarnations, I don't know, someone linked to Kabuto maybe?" she shrugged.

Misuke made a fist, "Alright, I think its great we're all safe and whatever but, can we just get the fuck home already?"

Finally, something they all agreed on.

* * *

I owed you guys an epilogue, goddamn, how longs it been? I can't apologize enough, this story isnt what i wanted it to be when i started it in the summer, but i swear if i didnt write the end tonight i would probably never finish it.

Haha, I remember starting this story in July, at 4 am in the goddamn morning. Jeez, I was so sleep deprived, I would go to bed at noon, wake up at eight or nine pm. Needless to say, I disgusted the fuck outta myself, I'm a little better now, but you know..still a shitty insomniac.

I'd sincerely like to thank everyone who reviewed, read, favored, followed, or clicked on this story. Even you lurkers ;)

Thanks for sticking around too, even when I practically deserted this..all of your feedback was what made me what i am today and is what influenced my other stories. This is my first published fanfic, and even though I didn't take as good of care as I had originally did, I still really love it, its my baby c:

Thank you and I'm sorry.

InsomniaSucks


End file.
